Deléno Pierson (TOWR)
Stick to Your Guns - Left You Behind Deléno Pierson is a main character in The Ones Who Remain. Personality Consistently cocky and boisterous, Deléno is someone who appreciates - and commands - attention from anyone and everyone in his vicinity. Deléno's confidence and materialism can cause him to become a source of conflict among others, who find him to be a bad example because he focuses more on creating his own identity in his style and his egotistical ways, instead of contributing outright to other's welfare. He can be considered selfish, but as someone who is used to attention and assurance of his overall importance, it is just how he was raised and uses his behavior as a mask to hide his own flaws from people - and from himself. Deléno has a huge temper which stems from previous trauma, and has difficulty controlling it when he is pressured. However, he can be quite capable on his own. He has a passion for dance and mixed martial arts, making him quick on his feet and surreptitious in any given conflict. He just needs to be cracked open like an egg before he can share his skills with anyone else - as he truly feels like he is better and more worthy of survival than others around him. He is not completely cold, he just needs some time and work to grow on, and consequently latch to, others. Pre-Series Deléno's mother became pregnant with him quickly into the apocalypse with a man she barely knew, latching onto him for sexual comfort and not expecting pregnancy. Due to the vicious circumstances around her, on numerous occasions he wasn't even going to be born, as his mother constantly waived with the very serious option of aborting him. With the stress on her body, etc., Deléno was born early and became a bother to many members of her group. The group blamed their problems on the baby's birth, so Deléno's father was murdered, while his mother fled with her child and a couple other members of this group, who took care of her and the baby for many years - nurturing him together, as a small family unit of their own. Deléno always had a great relationship with his mother, though she noticed a huge temper hidden underneath his sweet façade so she taught him dance as an outlet for his anger and as a distraction from the rest of the world. Unfortunately, he lost his mother in a wicked incident due to his own carelessness and anger at the age of twelve. He has lived with the guilt since, hiding the true nature of her death from the others in the group. When he was fourteen, Deléno and the remains of his "family" of survivors arrived at Jacksonville, the community they are living in now, where the woeful tales of survival he brings with him and the circumstances of him being born during these desperate times, make him a superstar in their eyes. The attention he gets from the people in this community have crafted how he acts, and have become his motivations for everything in his life. Deléno is a capable fighter and light on his feet due to dancing and MMA lessons he's received throughout his years of survival and training from his fellow people, but he'd rather put all attention on him for his looks and his outgoing (and some could say obnoxious) personality rather than his abilities. He has started to push away those who matter most to him and those who have taken care of him throughout these times in order to become, well, a "superstar" in the eyes of the other people, without any thought of how detrimental that could be to not just the people who have cared for him all this time, but how much it could hurt his own well-being. In TOWR TBA Killed Victims *Possibly Numerous Counts of Infected & People Relationships TBA Trivia *Deléno was created by Johno1995 Appearances Category:The Ones Who Remain Category:Characters Category:The Ones Who Remain Characters Category:User Created Characters